Dark as Night
by lotrjesusfreak
Summary: She is Sauron's daughter, as dark and evil as Sauron himself. But will a young elf princling change her heart? LegolasXOC
1. Prolouge

**Hey everybody! This story is way later than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I'm not that smart to create a whole world**

"What a beautiful child," a soothing female voice whispered. She looked up to her husband and smiled. He gently stroked her shoulder as he looked at the new member of his family. Two little blonde boys walked into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb their new little sister. Her blonde hair shined in the light of the forest and her eyes were a beautiful blue-green. She smiled and tried to grab her mother's hair. Everyone laughed with joy. They were interrupted when a young ellon ran into their house and explained that the enemy has attacked the city. The father told his young boys and wife to go and hide in a room and to stay quiet. He quickly kissed his wife, grabbed his bow, and ran outside. The boys ran into the other room, but their mother stayed behind for a moment longer. Her little girl was crying and she tried to calm her down by stroking her hair and singing a lullaby. However, she got interrupted when the door slammed open. A tall dark figure walked in. He wore black armor, and on his large finger was a gold ring. The mother screamed and held her baby tight. The little girl started crying louder, sensing the danger. The figure walked up to the elleth, towering over her. He grabbed the baby from her and started for the door. "Do not kill my baby! Please! I beg you!" she screamed. The figure paused and turned around slowly. He looked at the little baby in his arms, and then he turned to her mother. She was very beautiful, with her hair like the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. He felt something in his heart when he looked at her, and he did not like it. But he did put her plea to thought, and an idea formed in his evil mind. "I will not kill your baby," he growled, "but I am going to do with her is worse." And with that he stormed out of the house. The mother fell to the ground, crying. Her two boys ran out of the room and came to their mother. She told them what happened, and they started crying with her. They never got to give a name to that perfect little girl, and now she was in the hands of the Dark Lord Sauron. Now it was too late, and the elleth and her sons huddled together, worried of what will happen to her.

Sauron looked down to the little child in his arms. She looked a lot like her mother with her blonde hair and her little eyes sparkled in the little light. He shook his head. He called for an orc to take her away. "And do something about those eyes and that hair. She is in Mordor now, she needs to look like it," he ordered. The orc snickered and carried her away. Sauron sat down on his black stone throne. "Now, what shall I call this little elf? Something dark, like night. Ah yes, I shall call her Dûrhilwen." He stood up and walked out to the room he sent her to. He towered over her bed and started to whisper, "You are dark as night little Dûrhilwen. Always remember you are dark as night." The little elf looked up to him with her bright eyes. He smiled evilly and knew that those eyes will not be the same in the near future.

For many years the news spread throughout Middle Earth about the dark daughter of Sauron. She could fight hundreds of men, elves, or dwarves and kill every single one without a scratch. Everyone feared her for she was known to never have mercy. Her looks were even dark and evil looking. Her hair was dark as night, but her eyes were the worst. Rings of black around what seemed to be like balls of fire; anyone who looked into them would make the strongest warrior cower. She was in command of the armies of Mordor, and her father was very proud of her strong tough evil. But then, one day, during a great battle, something terrible happened. Isildur took his father's sword and killed Sauron. His daughter was devastated, and sat in his room for months. She eventually looked through his things for something to remember him by, when she stumbled across a letter. As she read it, she was no longer sad. She got up, and ordered the orcs to start preparing for the day her father will return. She smiled and knew that the day would come soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, I love all the follows and favorites! Thanks everybody! I am almost done with finals so hopefully I can update more often for y'all! **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own Dûrhilwen! **

After many long years of gathering orcs and preparing for his return, Sauron finally came back. However, he was not the same as he was before. Dûrhilwen walked into his old room, confused and looking for her father. "Father, please explain to me what is going on," she yelled in frustration. A ghostly voice responds, "My brave daughter, I cannot take physical form until my Ring is found."

"Very well, I will send the nine to hunt it down and kill who ever has it," she replied and called for an orc to send the message. She started heading for the door when Sauron stopped her. "I am not done speaking with you," he boomed. "I apologize Father," she said quietly, "Please continue."

"You know of the wizard Saruman the White. He wishes to become allies with us. I am sending orcs to help him with Isengard, and I am also sending you." Dûrhilwen shook her head, angry with this order. "Why must I go help Isengard? Who will lead the troops in my absence?" She asked angrily. "The Witch King will lead the troops. You must go to lead Saruman's," he replied. Dûrhilwen was still upset, but nodded her head and left to her room.

A few orcs started following her and laughing at her. "Master does not want his daughter here anymore. Perhaps he has decided an elf is useless," one snarled. Dûrhilwen snapped around and grabbed his neck. "You never call me an elf! I am not such a terrible creature! I ought to kill you for that!" she yelled. He tried to escape her grip but she quickly snapped his neck and he fell to the ground lifeless. She smirked and turned to the others. "Unless you want to end up like him, I advise you not to mess with me." They nodded and quickly ran off. She dragged the dead orc to her room, set him aside, and started getting things together for Isengard. She glanced at the orc and smirked. She had a use for him.

As Dûrhilwen got on her black horse, the orcs all gathered around her. She rode out of Mordor with insults and taunts echoing behind her. She would have turned and killed them all, but then there would be no army, so rode out with her head high. "Stupid orcs," she muttered to herself.

After a long ride, Dûrhilwen finally arrived to Isengard. She rode up to Orthanc where Saruman was waiting for her. He inspected her as she dismounted. Her black hair made her look dark as did her eyes. She was quite beautiful, he had to admit. But he did not approve of her armor. Women should wear dresses, not armor, even if she was Sauron's daughter. He smiled; glad he had some dresses made for her. "Ah Lady Dûrhilwen, welcome to Isengard. I will show you to your room," he smirked. She nodded and followed him in. As they walked down the dark halls, orcs peeked through doors and stared at the dark lady. She glared at them for she knew what they were thinking. Saruman stopped in front of a room and opened the door. She peered in the dark room with just a bed. "Did you bring any dresses?" Saruman asked behind her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She hated dresses so much. They made her look powerless and weak. Saruman smiled. "Then it is a good thing I had some made for you. You must wear them, and no armor. I am in charge, not you. You will listen to any order from me or my Uruk-hai. You understand?" he said. She turned around sharply and glared at him. "Yes sir." She growled. He smiled and left her so she could change into a dress. She picked it up and stared at it. It was black and the neckline seemed low, but she would not be able to tell till she put it on. She quickly slipped it on and looked in the small mirror on the wall. The neckline was very low, too low for her liking. There was a slit in the skirt that went up too far. She made a disgusted face. The only reason she is here is to be a trophy girl. She lay on her bed and screamed in the pillow. She was not happy one bit.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Saruman said as he saw her walk in for dinner. She scowled and sat down. They ate dinner in silence, while orcs waited on them. She noticed how they looked at her, and she wanted to punch them all in the face. Once they finished, she left and went straight to her room. How could her father send her here? She quickly changed to her black tunic and went to bed. She will find a way to fight with them. She will make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 2

Dûrhilwen woke up and sighed when she saw where she was. She did not want to be treated like this. Her father said she was here to help Saruman with his army. So where was this army? Her thoughts strayed to the terrible dinner last night. The orcs were some of her best she sent to help Saruman, so why did they serve them dinner? Why were they not helping with the army? She jumped out of bed and stormed to the door. Forget those dresses; she had to talk with him now.

"Lady Dûrhilwen! Why are you not dressed properly?" Saruman exclaimed when he saw her. "Shut it Saruman! I want to know why my orcs were serving us last night! Are you just asking for help from Mordor so you can have servants?" She yelled. The orcs turned toward them and gave a small smile. Saruman gave a fake shocked face, and then turned around again. "Get dressed, then I will show you what your precious orcs are doing." She turned around sharply and went back to her room. She grabbed dress and held it up in disgust. Another low neckline and it looked like it would be very tight on her. She quickly dressed and she sighed when her assumptions were right. It also had very short sleeves, so most of her arms were bare. She sighed at herself. This was what her life had come to. She quickly left the room and found Saruman again. He led her underground where it was very hot. Orcs were making weapons and armor, which was not bad to see since they did that in Mordor too. However, they kept walking and she saw them helping Uruk-hai. She noticed an Uruk finally got out of the sack and it started choking the orc that just helped it. Dûrhilwen grabbed Saruman and slapped him across the face. He looked at her, shocked, and held his cheek. "Do you see how my orcs are being treated? I sent you the best of Mordor and you are letting them get killed by your orcs? And what about these awful dresses? I am not your little trophy girl! I am here to help fight! And you are going to send me out with these Uruks or else you will find yourself in your bed dead!"

"Very well, you will go out with them to Amon Hen to stop the Fellowship," he said quietly. She smiled in triumph and walked back to her room. Her weapons were in a corner where she first left them. She lightly touched her bow and then her sword. She felt excitement as she held them. She was going to fight again. She was going to make sure her father got the Ring back.

"You will be leaving tomorrow to Amon Hen. But you are not in charge of this group. You are simply fighting and you will listen to any order the captain gives you. Do you understand?" Saruman demanded. Dûrhilwen looked down and nodded, clenching her teeth. She could not wait to get out of this place. She could not wait to shed blood, to kill the Fellowship. She only had to wait for one more day. She went to her pathetic room and tore off the revealing dress. She put on one of her tunics and picked up all the dresses. She picked up her sword and shredded the dresses. She smiled and finally felt free. She will escape to Mordor after the attack. She refused to come back to place. She would never come back here again. She went to bed with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Dûrhilwen woke up and jumped out of bed. She put her armor on and gathered her weapons. She smiled and left the room for the last time. She went outside and met up with the Uruk-Hai. Saruman gave her a glance and left. She glared as he left and then away they went. Dûrhilwen tried to run up to the front by the captain, but the Uruks forced her to stay in the back. They would not speak to her, but she did not care. She was away from that dreadful wizard and she would escape to Mordor after attacking the Fellowship. After a day of running, the captain told everyone to make a fire and set camp. The Uruks all sat around the fire, leaving Dûrhilwen out in the cold. She curled up and decided to get some sleep. The next day would be an exciting one.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, this is it! The day she meets the Fellowship! I hope you all like it! Thank you everyone for favoriting, following and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer (I always forget to put this)-I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own Dûrhilwen.**

"Get up you scum! Time to keep moving!" the captain yelled. Dûrhilwen groaned and got up. She could not wait to leave them and go back home. She grabbed her bow and sword and started following the Uruks. There were so many trees around that it was difficult for her to run. She had never seen trees until now, and running around them was not enjoyable. She looked up and gawked at how tall they were. She then ran into an Uruk because they all stopped and stared at one thing. She looked over the shoulder of an Uruk and saw a man holding up his sword. He had rugged brown hair and he looked like a ranger to her. Dûrhilwen smirked, for this man will die soon. The Uruks in front started towards him and he easily brought them down. She smiled at him as the group got closer to him. He was good, but she could easily kill him. Unfortunately, when she got to where he was standing, he was already gone, probably fighting more Uruks. She noticed a red-haired dwarf not too far away, killing Uruk-Hai with his axe. She started walking up behind him, her sword raised. She was about to cut off his head when she felt a sharp pain in her lower left leg. She screamed in pain and looked down to see an arrow embedded. She looked up to see the dwarf staring at her. He raised his axe, about to kill her, when a blonde elf ran up to him. "Stop Gimli! I will take care of her," he said. Dûrhilwen glared at him, and then lowered her head. To her surprise, the elf started tying her wrists together tightly with a rope. She looked up and glared at him, hatred filling her heart. He was tying her up; he was not going to kill her. She wanted to stab him in the chest and watch him bleed on the ground. She wanted this elf dead.

Legolas glanced at the elf he found as he tied her up. She had long black hair and her eyes were full of red fire with black rings around them. She kept glaring at him, and he wondered what she was thinking. He could not stop thinking that this elf could be the Dark Lady, the daughter of Sauron. She certainly looked like she wanted to kill him, and she almost killed Gimli. He felt bad he had to shoot her in the leg, but he had to stop her. He finished and set her down to a tree, and then tied her around the tree. If this was the daughter of Sauron, and if the stories were true, she could easily escape and kill the Fellowship. He started shooting at more Uruk-Hai and would glance to make sure she did not escape. She was struggling, but seemed to be stuck. He smirked and killed another Uruk by stabbing him with an arrow and then pulled it out and shot another. He kept fighting until he heard a horn. "The Horn of Gondor!" he shouted and turned to Aragorn. "Boromir!" Aragorn shouted as he ran down to help. Legolas keeps killing Uruks, and when they were all dead or left he went back to the elf. He heard the Horn of Gondor again and looked in that direction, hoping Aragorn would make it in time. He turned back to his prisoner and stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked. She spit at him and looked down. He inspected her armor and noticed that the very faint words of the Black Speech were engraved in it. He tried to look into her eyes but she refused to look back. "You are Dûrhilwen Midnight, the daughter of Sauron," he whispered. She made a small nod, but her eyes still showed hatred towards him. He looked at her leg and gently fingered the arrow that was still embedded. She kicked him with her good leg and he winced in pain. "I just want to help you," he said calmly. She stared at him, and he had to look down from those eyes. They were so similar to the Eye of Sauron. When she stared at them he felt as if she was burning a hole into his soul. He decided to leave the arrow for now and just untie her. He gently led her down the hill and found Gimli. The three of them continued until they found Aragorn kissing the eyebrows of a dead Boromir. Dûurhilwen smirked, but Legolas ignored it. Aragorn stood up and looked up. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." He turned and noticed Legolas with the elf. "I found the daughter of Sauron about to kill Gimli. I could not kill one of my kind, so I tied her up." Legolas whispered. Aragorn nodded, and turned back to Boromir. "Come, we should give Boromir a small funeral before we worry of the prisoner." The three of them carried Boromir to shore and laid him in one of the boats. Aragorn set his shield above his head and his horn at the side of his cold body. Gimli and Aragorn pushed the boat into the water while Legolas held Dûrhilwen and watched with sorrow. As he fell over the water, Legolas pushed another boat in the water and shouted, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn stood there silent, and Legolas knew what he wanted to do. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," he replied. Gimli looked at him. "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," he sighed. Aragorn took a step and put his hands on their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Legolas looked and Gimli and smiled while Dûrhilwen glared. "Yes!"Gimli shouts and they run into the woods, with Dûrhilwen in between Legolas and Aragorn.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer (I remembered!)- I do not own Lord of the Rings; I'm not smart enough to create a whole world.**

Dûrhilwen struggled to keep up with the three. Her leg was shooting pain every time she put weight on it. She did not want to seem weak though; she had a reputation after all. She kept running for the whole day, trying to hide her pain from the three. However she realized that she failed when she noticed Legolas giving her a concerned look. She saw him stop Aragorn and whisper something to him. Aragorn glanced towards her and nodded. "Make a fire, we are going to camp for the night," he said. She glared at Legolas as she sat down. Legolas came over with a rock and propped her wounded leg up. She gave him a confused look as he inspected her leg. For the first time, she spoke and asked, "Why are you taking care of me?"

"I am not going to let my kin suffer," he responded. She grabbed his wrist with her tied hands and squeezed it hard. He gasped is pain and she pulled him closer to her. "If you call me an elf or your kin again, I will kill you," she threatened. She let go and he went back to looking at her leg. She watched him carefully, and noticed how blue his eyes were. Her glares softened, for she wished she could have blue eyes. Legolas glanced upwards and she went back to glaring at him. "I need to get the arrow out; will you let me take it out?"

"I guess it would be better if it is out sooner than later," Dûrhilwen said with a small smile. Legolas smiled back and gently held the arrow. He pulled it out quickly and she grabbed his arm and gave a small shriek. He looked at her and then at his arm. She let go quickly and looked down. He started dressing her leg and when he finished, he walked over to help Aragorn start a fire.

"So lass, are the stories about you really true?" Gimli asked Dûrhilwen. She nodded proudly and lifted her head. "If they are, then how come you could not kill any of us but you can kill a whole army?" Legolas chuckled at her face when Gimli asked that question. She sat up a bit more and started to defend herself. "Well I was just about to kill you when someone shot me in the leg by surprise."

"But if you would be fighting an army, would you not be attacked or shot? I mean it is you against a whole lot of people. Odds are, you would get attacked lass," Gimli replied. She glared at him. "Shut up," she muttered. Everyone laughed at her response until she gave them a death glare. She scooted closer to the fire and stared at the wood burn. Legolas felt guilty for laughing; she had nothing now. Her home, and her pride and dignity were gone. She probably felt lost and unsure of what to do next. He did not know what to do, but when she scooted over to a tree away from the fire, he knew to follow her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She looked at the ground and said nothing. "You know, I have never seen anyone with hair that was so black," he said, trying to cheer her up. She started to tear up. "It is not my hair color!" she yelled and buried her head into her knees, crying. Legolas froze. He had no idea what happened and he had no clue how to fix it. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She looked up and stared at him. He gasped when he saw beautiful blue green eyes instead of the fiery red ones. "My hair is blonde, but Sauron did not want blonde. He wanted dark and evil, so he made me use Orc blood to dye my hair. Whenever an Orc taunted me, I would kill him and use his blood on my hair. And after being raised like I was, my eyes turned to something similar to Sauron's," she said with tears still falling. Legolas was in shock. This villain, the Daughter of Sauron, just broke down and told her how she felt. She just looked at him with tears slowly falling down her face. "Your eyes," was all he could say. She understood what he meant and stood up too quickly. She winced in pain and when she opened her eyes, they were once again fire. She limped away and found a spot to lie down. He sat there shocked for a good amount of time. Did he really see a bit of the real Dûrhilwen? He knew she was an elf, even if she denied it, and he knew that Sauron somehow found her. Or perhaps he had taken her from someone. But who? Legolas stood up and walked to the fire with Aragorn and a sleeping Gimli.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I watched the Hobbit trailer like six times already, and I will certainly keep watching it till I have it memorized like I did the first part! I also discovered Doctor Who yesterday; amazingness is all I can say! So that's why I didn't update last night but don't worry I'm updating now! Ok, I shall shut up now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lord of the Rings this is just fanfiction. **

"Dûrhilwen, please get up, we must keep moving," Legolas whispered. Dûrhilwen groaned and got up, wincing while she tried to stand. Legolas held out his hand to help her but she just glared and continued to try to get up without help. He sighed and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. He looked in her fiery eyes and once again he felt as if she was burning a hole into his soul. "Will you be alright if we run?"

"I am not a weakling. I will be fine. Of course, I could probably do better if my wrists were not bound," she said with a smirk. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Nice try, my lady." He looked over to Aragorn and Gimli and saw that they were waiting for him and the prisoner. He motioned her to follow and off they went. He noticed that Dûrhilwen was struggling to not fall, and her offered to help her, but she just glared and continued to run with her limp.

"I think it is time to rest," Gimli said, out of breath. Aragorn shook his head. "No Gimli, we must keep running or we will surely lose them. Gimli's face dropped and Legolas also saw Dûrhilwen's face drop as well. For three days they did not stop running and hunting down the orc. Dûrhilwen was slowing down more and more each day. She winced every time her bad leg had to carry her weight. Legolas looked ahead and saw Aragorn kneel and press his ear to the ground. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he shouted and continued to run. Legolas gently grabbed Dûrhilwen by her bound wrists. "What are you doing?" she asked. He turned and kneeled down and put her arms over his head. He then stood up, with Dûrhilwen hanging on his back. "No Legolas! Put me down!"

"You are very weary. Daughter of Sauron or not, you need help and I will not let you get worse," he said, "Come on, Gimli!" He yelled behind before running with her. "Three day's and night's pursuit…no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Dûrhilwen was tired of Legolas being nice to her. She wanted to run by herself, even if she was weak. Riding on his back made her feel even more trapped since she could not control where she was going. She was also confused. Why was this elf being nice to her when she tried to kill his friend and spat in his face? That one night he made her feel different though. She did not feel evil, she felt good. Did he break her barrier that night? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Aragorn notice something on the ground. He kneeled and picked up a leaf brooch in the mud. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he said quietly. Legolas stopped in front of him quickly, startling Dûrhilwen. "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" He got up and continued running. Dûrhilwen felt Legolas turn to the struggling Gimli. "Come Gimli! We are gaining on them," he called back to him. "I am wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." She could not help but laugh at Gimli's comments. She had to admit the dwarf was very entertaining to her.

After running for a while, they ran to the top of a hill and looked over plains and fields. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Aragorn said as he looked over the land. Legolas kneeled and let Dûrhilwen down. She sighed, happy to be free. She watched Legolas inspect the land and looked in the direction he did. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked. Legolas narrowed his eyes as he said, "The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isenguard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn whispered. Dûrhilwen shook her head. She knew that Saruman would torture those little creatures and for some reason she wanted to save them from him. Aragorn started running again. Not wanting to ride Legolas' back again, Dûrhilwen took off quickly behind Aragorn. It was not long till Gimli was tired and out of breath again. "Keep breathing, that is the key! Breathe! Hooh!" He said between deep breaths. "They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said as he looked in the direction they were running. Dûrhilwen saw them too. She wondered why Legolas had the same eyesight as her. She thought back to when the orcs and Legolas called her an elf. She shook her head. No, she could not think like this. She needed to think of a way to escape back home to Mordor. She did not want to be in Rohan.

In the morning, Dûrhilwen was once again limping. Her leg would not stop acting up. Legolas looked at the sunrise. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night," he said as he lowered his head. They all turned as the sound of horses echoed in the plains. Dûrhilwen felt arms grab her from behind and drag her behind a rock. Gimli and Aragorn also hid behind the rock. She turned and pushed Legolas away from her and sat there as the horses passed by. Aragorn walked out of hiding and the others followed. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I am sooo sorry about not updating in the past two weeks. I went to the Alive Festival and then I got terribly sick when I got back from that. But now I am back! And I just want to share one story from Alive. So there's this singer who was on American Idol named Colton Dixon, and on the show I wrote him a letter asking him to wear red for my school after it had a shooting. The next week, he dyed his hair red on the show! I like flipped out, course there was always a thought in the back of my head that it could've been a coincidence. Well, he came to Alive this year and my friend told him about the letter (I kinda got so nervous I couldn't speak) and he got a big smile and nodded. I then got to go on stage and give him an Actively Caring for People wristband, which is a green wristband that someone passes to another person when they see them do an act of kindness. As he put it on and I told him about it, Colton teared up and gave me a hug! I kinda haven't stopped smiling since that day, even though I was sick. Ok sorry I just really wanted to tell that story again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just Dûrhilwen.**

Dûrhilwen glared at Aragorn as the riders turned towards them. She shoved him the best she could. He glanced at her and turned back to the riders and lifted his hands. The riders pointed their spears towards the group, and Dûrhilwen looked at the riders and noticed they were looking at the other three. A plan quickly formed and she looked around again before turning towards a spear. "What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader shouted. Dûrhilwen glanced around and smiled when her wrists were finally free. She bent down to grab a dagger in her boot, and waited to finish her plan. Gimli looked at the rider who spoke.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Dûrhilwen smirked at his comment. The rider dismounted and walked up to him.

"I would cut off your head- _dwarf_- if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas quickly aimed an arrow at the leader's face.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm and pushed it down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," he said to the leader. The leader looks down and replied, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." He took off his helmet and the spears were withdrawn. Dûrhilwen sighed; glad she cut the ropes before it was too late.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He said, glaring at each member. He stopped and stared at Dûrhilwen longer, as if he recognized her. She looked down, hoping he would not. She was relieved when Aragorn spoke up.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The rider replied.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked in desperation. Aragorn turned to the leader.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." The rider just shook his head.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said and pointed to smoke in the distance. Gimli looked shocked.

"Dead?" The leader nodded and replied, "I am sorry," he whistled, "Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell." He mounts his horse and looks down towards them. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" When the riders left, Aragorn turned to the others.

"Are we ready to ride?" Dûrhilwen slowly walked behind him as he was discussing who was riding with together. When she got close enough, she grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back and held the dagger to his throat. Gimli and Legolas looked shocked that she was even free.

"Step back or I will cut his throat," she said. She started thinking. If she killed them all, then she could hunt down this Frodo and kill him and take the Ring back to her father. She smiled at this thought and brought the dagger closer to his skin. Legolas and Gimli looked lost; they did not know what to do. "You all are going to die."

Legolas was shocked. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fire. He tried to take a step, but Dûrhilwen noticed and had the dagger cut enough so there was a little blood dripping down Aragorn's neck. He stepped back and kept looking her in the eyes. She stared back and Legolas nudged Gimli, hoping he would understand his plan. "Please, why are you doing this?" he asked. She just laughed and kept staring. He needed to think of something that would break the wall of evil again. Then, something hit him. "Did the Orcs in Mordor ever treat you wrong?" She looked shocked at the question. Legolas noticed her lower the dagger a little from Aragorn's neck and her eyes soften. He also noticed Gimli right behind her. Dûrhilwen opened her mouth to start talking, but Gimli kicked her at the knee. She dropped the dagger and fell, and Legolas quickly got a thick piece of leather he had and tied her wrists again. She glared at him as he did it, and he felt bad that he played with her emotions. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. She said nothing and turned away.

"Let us go. Legolas, you take Gimli. I'll take Dûrhilwen," Aragorn said. Legolas helped Dûrhilwen mount on Aragorn's horse, and then mounted his own. They rode off towards the smoke, hanging on to that last bit of hope that existed.

**Sorry it's kinda short, I'm still a bit sick so I can't really think of stuff. The next chapter will be better and longer! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings because I am not genius enough to create Middle Earth.**

Dûrhilwen hated this. She wanted to be free, to control Mordor's armies with her father. She did not want to be on a horse with this man. She needed a better plan to escape and kill them, and this time, she could not be slow and she could not let the elf break her. She looked ahead and saw a pile of burning Uruk-hai. Aragorn dismounted and helped her down as Legolas and Gimli dismounted. She gasped as she saw Orcs in the pile. "How dare they?" she screamed. She felt the hate in her building more and more. She found a head of an Uruk and started stabbing it repeatedly with a spear she found. It was difficult, but she was so angry she needed to hurt something, and this way they would not try to kill her.

"It is one of their elven belts," Gimli said with sorrow and pain in his eyes. Good, at least those pathetic little Hobbits died too. Dûrhilwen smiled; glad they were suffering more than her. She noticed Legolas bow his head and close his eyes.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath (May they find peace in death)" he whispered. She could not understand this language he spoke, but she knew it had something to do with the Hobbits. Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled in pain and sorrow. He fell to his knees and looked to the ground.

"We failed them,"Gimli whispered. Yes, yes they did, she thought to herself. They are not great heroes, they have failed. They will fail when she gets back to her father and attacks then with her army.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other," Aragorn said as he inspected the ground. "They crawled," he said louder as he started following the tracks. The others followed, watching Dûrhilwen's every move. "Their hands were bound," he noticed and then found a broken rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here… they were followed." He stands up and yells," The tracks lead away from the battle! Into…Fangorn Forest." Everyone stopped in front of the dark forest.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli wondered out loud. They walked into the forest and followed Aragorn as he kept tracking them. Legolas looked towards Dûrhilwen. She did not want him to talk to her, to try and break her again. She kept looking forward, hoping he would not speak. She sighed when he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry that I did that Dûrhilwen. But by the look you had, it really makes me curious. How were you treated back in Mordor?" She looked at him, but decided not to speak. He will not be forgiven that easily.

"Orc blood!" Gimli said after spitting out the black liquid. Legolas noticed Dûrhilwen smirk and then she looked away. She has not spoken to him since he tricked her. He felt terrible for doing such a thing. He did not want her to hate him. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to change.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn whispered. Legolas looked over towards him. The tracks were big, very big. He had to agree they were nothing he has seen before.

"The air is so close here," Gimli grumbled as he walked around eying the forest. Legolas looked around as well.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger," he stopped speaking as the trees creaked and groaned. Gimli raised his axe in fear, and Dûrhilwen looked around nervously. "The trees are speaking to each other." He whispered in awe.

"Gimli! Lower you axe," Aragorn whispered. Gimli lowered it, but still looked around nervous. Legolas looked around in admiration, then looked at Gimli.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Legolas was surprised when he heard a musical laugh. He turned and saw Dûrhilwen laughing at Gimli's comment. Even though she was raised in Mordor, her laugh still sounded elvish. He smiled, but turned when he heard something.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Something is out there!)" he shouted. Aragorn walked up behindhim and whispered, "Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Legolas looked around quickly. "The White Wizard approaches." He looked to the others and noticed Dûrhilwen get a nervous look. The other readied their weapons.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered. Everyone tightened their grip on their weapons. Dûrhilwen slowly walked behind Legolas to hide. "We must be quick." They all turned to attack but was blinded by a white light. Gimli threw his axe and Legolas shot an arrow, but the White Wizard deflected them. Aragorn's sword grew too hot to touch and he dropped it. Legolas felt Dûrhilwen grab his tunic in fear, and he was surprised she was trusting him to protect her.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the voice of Saruman boomed. Legolas felt her grip on him tighten at the voice. Something must have happened with her and Saruman, and he was getting more and more curious of what.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Legolas reached behind him and offered a hand to Dûrhilwen. He was surprised she actually took it. He squeezed her hands to try and comfort her from the wizard. Aragorn yelled out to the wizard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The wizard obeyed and the blinding light dimmed. Legolas stood in shock of who was in front of them. Legolas bowed as did Gimli, and he heard Dûrhilwen gasp as he knelt down. "It cannot be!" Aragorn whispered in disbelief.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas said to him. The wizard smiled at him.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." Dûrhilwen peeked over his shoulder to see the wizard and gasped at who it was. Aragorn still stared in disbelief.

"You fell!" he said, stepping forward. The wizard nodded.

"Through Fire. And Water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done," he explained.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn whispered. He looked at Aragorn confused for a second, the nodded.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," he said with a smile. Gimli nodded excitedly.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed. Legolas smiled at everyone's joy. He was very happy to see Gandalf himself. The only one who was not happy was the daughter of Sauron hiding behind him.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Just to let y'all know, I will be on vacation for ten days and I'll be leaving this Friday. I will try to update again before I leave. Alright, here we go with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

Dûrhilwen walked behind Legolas as they all followed Gandalf out of the forest. She felt ashamed that she let herself become so afraid that she hid behind the elf. It was not like her, she was never afraid. She did not know what was going on and she felt lost. She noticed Legolas turn to her and whisper, "Are you alright? You seemed nervous back there. Why were you so scared when it was Saruman's voice?" She sighed. She really did not want to explain, but she had a feeling he would not stop bothering her about it.

"Saruman dressed me in extremely revealing dresses and used me for his pleasure. If he found out I was still alive he would torture me, I just know it. I know I should not be afraid, but he would tell my father and my father would be furious. He has never been furious with me before, but I have seen what he does to others when he is. I just wish I could rip off that wizard's head, but I cannot," she explained. She noticed Legolas look at her and guessed her eyes were not fiery by his reaction. Her eyes started to water, and she was holding back the tears the best she could. Legolas gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She gasped quietly and looked in his blue eyes.

"If I ever see that wizard, I will kill him. He should have never done those things to you," he said, never taking his eyes off hers. She gave a small smile and without thinking, she hugged him. He seemed surprised, as did she. She quickly let go and walked away. She caught up with others and walked quietly as they discussed of where they were going.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf explained.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli sighed. Dûrhilwen groaned. She was not in the mood to be stuck on a horse for another long journey.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf nodded. Great, thought Dûrhilwen. She did not want to see the king when Saruman has taken control of his mind.

"Then we have run all this was for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested," he stopped as the trees rumbled and said, "I mean charming, quite charming forest." Dûrhilwen smirked at his reaction. If the dwarf was this afraid of being in a forest, she would love to see the elf in a cave.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." She looked at Gimli and they both shared a look of confusion.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend: you still speak in riddles," He whispered. The two looked at each other and laughed. They kept walking through the forest, almost out of it.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," Gandalf said while he looked around.

"Strong? Oh, that is good," Gimli said as he stopped. He nervously looked around before walking again.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf called to him. Gimli glared at Gandalf's back as he walked away.

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy that the old one," he grumbled. Dûrhilwen could not help but laugh at that remark.

When they got out of the forest, Gandalf whistled loudly into the fields. Legolas saw a beautiful white horse run towards them. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," he whispered. The horse slowed to a stop and Gandalf walked up and gently stroked him.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers," he said quietly. Gandalf mounted and waited for the others. Aragorn helped Dûrhilwen and Legolas helped Gimli up, and then they mounted the horses. The five of them rode off to Edoras.

"Let us make camp here," Gandalf said as he halted Shadowfax. The others dismounted and started working on a fire. Legolas noticed Dûrhilwen sit down a little ways away. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She just looked up at the stars. He looked up as well, gazing in awe at the beauty above them. He looked back to her, and noticed her eyes were not as fiery as they usually were. He knew if he was going to try and change her, now would be a good time. "The Orcs in Mordor, they did not treat you with respect," he stated. Dûrhilwen looked down and nodded.

"They would laugh as I gave them commands and call me an elf. Any who called me an elf I would kill and well, use the blood for my hair," she said quietly. Legolas thought of what she said. He called her his kin when he first saw her, and she had rage in her eyes.

"You wanted to kill me when I called you kin," she nodded as he said this, "but do you ever wonder if it is true? I never remembered Sauron falling in love or having a wife, do you ever wonder about that?" he asked. She nodded again.

"I always have, but Sauron simply says I am his daughter whenever I ask," she said. Legolas reached over to her and pulled her hair back, revealing pointed tips on her ears.

"You are an elf," he whispered in awe. Dûrhilwen turned quickly towards him and grabbed his wrist the best she could. She glared into his eyes and he sighed when they were back to burning flames. He went too far.

"_What a beautiful child," a soothing female voice whispered. She looked up to her husband and smiled. He gently stroked her shoulder as he looked at the new member of his family. Two little blonde boys walked into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb their new little sister. Her blonde hair shined in the light of the forest and her eyes were a beautiful blue-green. She smiled and tried to grab her mother's hair. Everyone laughed with joy. They were interrupted when a young ellon ran into their house and explained that the enemy has attacked the city. The father told his young boys and wife to go and hide in a room and to stay quiet. He quickly kissed his wife, grabbed his bow, and ran outside. The boys ran into the other room, but their mother stayed behind for a moment longer. Her little girl was crying and she tried to calm her down by stroking her hair and singing a lullaby. However, she got interrupted when the door slammed open. A tall dark figure walked in. He wore black armor, and on his large finger was a gold ring. The mother screamed and held her baby tight. The little girl started crying louder, sensing the danger. The figure walked up to the elleth, towering over her. He grabbed the baby from her and started for the door. "Do not kill my baby! Please! I beg you!" she screamed. The figure paused and turned around slowly. He looked at the little baby in his arms, and then he turned to her mother. She was very beautiful, with her hair like the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. He felt something in his heart when he looked at her, and he did not like it. But he did put her plea to thought, and an idea formed in his evil mind. _

"_I will not kill your baby," he growled, "but I am going to do with her is worse."_

Dûrhilwen sat up quickly, gasping and panting. She looked towards the fire where Legolas was sitting. He did not look towards her, but she knew he could tell she was awake. She looked down and knew that after what she just experienced, it was more than just a dream; it was a memory. She just remembered how Sauron got her. She realized that Legolas was right, and now she was more lost than ever.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright here it is! The last chapter before I leave. I probably should be packing right now but I wanted to get this chapter out for y'all, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dûrhilwen**

Dûrhilwen stood up and walked away from the camp. What was wrong with her? She was a ruthless killer, not some confused elf. She needed to stop opening up to that elf. She needed to get rid that elf, and the others too. Her father would be so disappointed if he saw her like this. She looked down at the piece of leather around her wrists. If she could escape the rope, she could escape this. She looked back towards Legolas and smirked. She would get her revenge.

The next morning, everyone mounted their horses and continued to Edoras. Gandalf halted Shadowfax and everyone did the same with their horses. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over the King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warns. They slowly rode up to the big wooden gates. Aragorn looked over to his right, and Dûrhilwen followed his gaze to see a green flag with a white horse on it: the flag of Rohan. It quickly floated away in the wind, and they rode into Edoras. Dûrhilwen looked around and saw the people glancing at her. They recognized who she was and fear grew in their eyes. She glared back at all of them.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered. They all dismounted and Dûrhilwen looked down and smiled. During the ride, she found Aragorn's sword sharpener. Even though it was a small stone, it had sharp edges and she rubbed it against the leather till it would be thin enough for her to easily rip if she pulled her wrists apart. Now she had to wait for the perfect moment. When they reached to the top of the stairs, guards were waiting. Gandalf looked up and smiled at them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," the captain said sternly. Gandalf nodded and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli started giving up their weapons. Dûrhilwen held her breath as she saw Legolas hand the guards her bow and swords. The captain looked at Gandalf and nodded to his staff. "Your staff." Gandalf looked from his staff to the guard and smiled.

"Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" The guard gave in and Gandalf winked as Legolas gave him his arm to "help" Gandalf walk. As they entered the room, Dûrhilwen noticed it was very dark inside, much like Barad-dûr and Orthanc. She could tell Saruman was in control here. She saw the very old, pale king ahead with a dark, sulking man standing next to him. She knew he was whispering into the king's ear, but she could not make out everything. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King. Dûrhilwen noticed guards walking behind them. They caught her glance and nodded. She smirked and turned to face the front again.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden said weakly. Dûrhilwen heard the man whisper again into the king's ears, and stood up.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest," he boomed.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked with a witless worm!" Gandalf said while raising his staff. The man stepped back with fear and anger.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he shouted. Dûrhilwen watched Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fight the guards, and one of them nodded towards her. She backed into a shadowy corner, curious of what would happen next. She ripped the leather and watched.

"Théoden, son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf shouted. Dûrhilwen noticed Gimli sitting on the dark man and threatening him to stay put on the side. She smirked, knowing that she would miss that strange sense of humor. Gandalf's booming voice brought her attention back to them. "Harken to me! I release you from the spell," he said as he raised his hand and closed his eyes. The old king laughed at the wizard in front of him.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey," he taunted and laughed. Gandalf took off his grey robe, and a bright light shined when his white clothes were revealed. Théoden jumps back, startled at the light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said as he pointed his staff at the king. Dûrhilwen noticed a woman dressed in white try to run to the king, but Aragorn held her back. The next thing she heard was Saruman's voice, and she quickly turned.

"If I go- Théoden dies," he threatened. Gandalf kept pointing his staff and stepped closer.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said sternly.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice yelled.

"Be gone!" Gandalf shouted. Théoden jumped at Gandalf, but flies back to his throne. The woman ran up to him and helped him stand. Dûrhilwen was shocked when she saw the old king change quickly to a younger, healthier man. She looked around and quietly opened the door. She grabbed her weapons and mounted Hasufel. Without looking back, she galloped off, towards Isengard, to her surprise.

Legolas smiled as Théoden looked to the woman who held him. "I know your face. Èowyn," he said, smiling. Èowyn smiled and laughed; she was so glad to see him well and back to the way he was. Théoden looked up and saw the wizard. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said. Legolas could tell he was tired from getting rid of Saruman. Théoden looked down to his weak hands.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said with confusion. Gandalf motioned the captain to come with the king's sword.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Théoden looked at Gandalf and then to his sword. He slowly drew it and examined it, and then he looked towards the dark man, Gríma. Legolas knew what was to come, the king's eyes showed the hatred and anger. Théoden ordered the guards to take him outside, and everyone followed. The guards threw Gríma down the stone steps and Théoden walked down slowly with his sword in his hand.

"I have only ever served you my lord," Gríma said nervously. Legolas saw the pleading for mercy in his eyes. Théoden, however, did not seem to care.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted.

"Send me not from your side!" Gríma pleaded. Théoden ignored his plea and raised his sword. Aragorn ran up and stopped the king from killing him.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go," Aragorn begged. Théoden looked at Aragorn with confusion. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account," he said quietly. Aragorn bent down and offered his hand to Gríma, but instead of taking it he spat on it and ran off. "Hail, Théoden, King!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas kneeled with the rest and looked up to the king.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked. Everyone grew sad and looked down, not wanting to break the news. Legolas looked around and realized something important. Dûrhilwen was nowhere around.

**Well that's all for about a week! Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I get home**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, I'm back! Vacation was amazing, minus getting sand in my eye the last day and having to go to the eye doctor. Is it weird to say I have a new fear of sand? Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I know you are wondering why the heck Dûrhilwen went back to Isengard so I will stop talking and start now. **

**Disclaimer: The only time I will own Lord of the Rings is in my dreams.**

"Aragorn, have you seen Dûrhilwen?" Legolas asked, starting to get worried. He had looked everywhere and could not find her. Aragorn shook his head and Legolas sighed. He only had so much time before Théodred's funeral. He sat down on the steps and looked down. She would never return to Isengard, not after what he had heard. She must have gone back to Mordor. He was confused about how he felt about her leaving; he would miss having another elf around. He was also disappointed that he never got to change her. He seemed so close to breaking that wall and getting to the good in her. He looked up and saw the funeral was starting, and he stood up and walked next to Aragorn. They carried him to the tomb, and Èowyn started singing in a shaky voice. Legolas looked towards the king and saw the shock and grief in his eyes. They closed the tomb and slowly everyone left. Legolas followed Aragorn and Gimli into Meduseld. Aragorn and Gimli took a seat at a table and Legolas stood nearby. Gimli started eating a big plate of food and Aragorn lit his pipe. All was quiet until Èowyn ran in with two children and ordered for some soup. Gandalf and Théoden also hurried in to hear the children's story.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree," Èowyn said to her uncle.

"Where is mama?" the little girl asked. Èowyn hushed her and she went back to her soup.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron," Gandalf explained, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn said. Théoden stood up and walked around a bit in frustration.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us," he turned back to Gandalf, "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said with his voice raised. Théoden turned and walked up to Aragorn.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," he sternly replied. Legolas looked at Aragorn and Théoden, feeling the tension between the two. He smiled a little when Gimli broke the tension with a belch. Gandalf walked behind the king and Théoden turned to him.

"Then what is the King's decision?" he asked. Legolas was slightly shocked at the king's response.

Dûrhilwen rode up to the Orthanc and dismounted. She had no idea why she came back here, but she did. She walked inside and found Saruman in his study. He looked up and smiled. "You wonder why you have decided to come back. I know why you came back. If you went back to Mordor, you would be questioned right away. Then you would have to explain how you were a prisoner to a man, an elf, and a dwarf. He would think you have grown soft and weak and you would be useless to him," he said. She looked down to the ground, not wanting to show him he was right. Saruman smiled, knowing anyway, and motioned her to the hall. "Now go change into one of your dresses, you have been in that armor too long. And make sure it is a nice dress, we will be having one more for dinner tonight," he ordered. Dûrhilwen glared at him and walked to her room. She grabbed a dress and put it on. She glanced on her bed and saw that Saruman had the dress she destroyed was mended. She felt the rage build up in her as she looked at it. She stormed out and saw the dark man Gríma that was in Rohan walk in. He quickly went inside and mentioned something about Gandalf. She walked in the room just as Saruman started to speak. "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were three who followed the wizard. An elf, a dwarf, and a man," Gríma said to the wizard. Saruman sniffs the air around him and shudders.

"You stink of horse. The man, was he from Gondor?" he asked. Gríma shook his head.

"No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers I thought he was. His cloth was spoor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers," Gríma described. Saruman grabbed a book and flipped through the pages until he found an illustration of the ring.

"The Ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir, the lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago," he said as he slammed the book shut. "It matters not. The world of men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras," he smiled. Gríma turned and noticed Dûrhilwen in the room.

"Who is this lovely creature?" he smiled as he eyed her in the tight, revealing dress. She made a disgusted face as he closed in on her.

"That is Dûrhilwen, the daughter of Sauron," Saruman said as he started looking through books again. Gríma got closer until his face was an inch from hers.

"You are quite stunning, my lady," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers. She grabbed his throat, turned around and pushed him against the wall. She slowly lifted him so he could not touch the ground with his feet.

"I should kill you," she threatened. Saruman turned around and saw what was happening.

"Put him down Dûrhilwen!" he ordered. She glared at the shaking man in her grip and let go of his neck. He fell to the ground and looked up at her, shocked. He slowly stood up and walked over to Saruman. Saruman turned to Gríma and asked, "What will Théoden do?"

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It is vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road, take through the mountains. It will be slow. The will have women and children with them," Gríma explained. Saruman raised an eyebrow, interested. He walked out of the room and Dûrhilwen followed, not wanting to be alone with Gríma. He walked down to his home for the Uruks and Orcs. Dûrhilwen was glad to see her orcs being used for more than just slaves. Saruman went to the Orc captain and smiled.

"Send out your Warg riders," he commanded. The captain smiled and Dûrhilwen heard the Wargs behind him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

Legolas stayed near the guards Háma and Gamling, scanning the fields ahead. Their horses were growing restless, and the men grew confused. "What is it? Háma?" Gamling asked.

"I am not sure," Háma said, shaking his head. Legolas turned back to the guards when he heard Háma scream, and saw that a Warg scout killed him. He grabbed an arrow and quickly killed it, and ran down towards the scout.

"A scout!" he yelled as he stabbed the Orc. He turned back and saw Aragorn warning the people. He turned and looked ahead and saw the Wargs ahead. He started shooting and killed a few before the riders came. When he saw Gimli and Arod, he grabbed the horse and swung himself onto Arod. All the riders rode quickly and they drew their swords. The Wargs crashed into the Rohirrim and Gimli fell off the horse. Legolas turned and saw a Warg creeping towards the dwarf and quickly shot an arrow, killing it. Gimli looked back in frustration.

"Argh! That one counts as mine!" he yelled. Legolas smirked and rode on, killing more Orcs and Wargs. He saw Gimli buried under the corpses and dismounted. He freed the dwarf and they continued fighting. It did not take long for the rest of the riders to retreat. Legolas and Gimli looked around for Aragorn, but he was nowhere to be seen. The two started calling his name, and they heard a small laughter. Gimli found the Orc and pointed his axe at him. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" he told the Orc.

"He is…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff," he laughed. Legolas did not want to believe it. He grabbed the Orc and brought him close to his face.

"You lie!" he growled. The Orc just laughed, and his blood started bubbling in his mouth. He fell back to the ground, dead. Legolas noticed a sparkle in the Orc's hand and opened it. He gasped when he saw Aragorn's necklace from Arwen. He walked over to the cliff with Gimli not far behind him. They both looked down to see a rushing river. Legolas did not want to believe that his dearest friend was gone. He noticed the king walk up and look down as well.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Théoden ordered. Legolas' head snapped to face him. He was filled with grief and anger and confusion and now they could not look for Aragorn. "Come," Théoden said quietly and left. Legolas looked back down, and then looked at the necklace in his hand. He slowly turned and found Arod and mounted. He rode over to Gimli and helped him up. They followed the riders to Helm's Deep silently in the back.

Dûrhilwen groaned as she put on a black dress with a deep v-neck. She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Why did she ever escape? This was not better than being tied up. She sighed and walked out to meet Saruman and Gríma for dinner. They watched her as she walked over to her seat and sat down. Saruman then asked Gríma about Helm's Deep.

"Helm's Deep has but one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock for except for a small culvert in space, which is little more than a drain," Gríma explained. Saruman smiled and then started eating. Dûrhilwen looked down to her food, knowing that someone was staring at her. She hated her life now. She was stuck with two dirty men and she needed to get out. Saruman finished and motioned the other two to follow him into another room. Saruman gets a metallic ball and started to pour explosives into it. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device can breakdown a wall?" Gríma asked as he leaned towards the ball. Saruman noticed the candle he was holding and stopped him from moving closer.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall," he said.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning- thousands- to storm the keep," Gríma tried to explain. Saruman started walking towards the balcony and Dûrhilwen followed with Gríma.

"Tens of thousands," Saruman simply said.

"But my lord there is no such force," Gríma explained. They got outside and Dûrhilwen was stunned when she saw a huge army of Uruk-Hai in front of her. They all started cheering when they saw Saruman.

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand. This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!" Saruman shouted to the Uruks. They cheered and started marching away. "There will be no dawn for Men," he said quietly. Dûrhilwen turned to see a Gríma crying, for he used to be loyal to Rohan. She could not help but think of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She knew they would be fighting with Rohan that night. She stormed to her room. She was sick of Saruman, and she had to get rid of him. She grabbed her dagger and turned around to hear the door lock.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screamed. She heard a laugh from Saruman.

"Do you think I do not know what you want to do with me? You are staying in there for the rest of your life! I have had it with you!" he yelled behind the door. Dûrhilwen fell to the ground and sat in disbelief. What was wrong with her? She was usually so much better at this. But Saruman was a wizard and she has never fought with a wizard before. She could not do anything now and she did not know how long it would be until she was free. She looked at the dagger she was holding and carved a line into the floor. She hoped she would be free before she starved to death.


	13. Chapter 12

**Man, I am on a roll with updating! Alright I'll stop talking, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Dûrhilwen, that's it.**

Legolas dismounted Arod when they arrived to Helm's Deep. He noticed the little children with a woman, hugging and kissing her with the biggest smiles on their faces. He smiled; glad they had found their mother. Théoden walked off talking about war, and Legolas and Gimli were left alone with the horse. Gimli walked off to find Èowyn and comfort her. He felt bad that he had to give her the news about Aragorn, and he wanted to make sure she was alright. Legolas sighed and grabbed Arod's reins. He started leading him to the stables. He could not believe how much has happened in so little time. First he lost Dûrhilwen, and then Aragorn. He wondered if Dûrhilwen was safe in Mordor commanding her Orcs to attack villages, or if she was hurt or worse. He did not know what to think. His thoughts were interrupted when a stable boy took his horse. He noticed Èowyn helping some villagers and decided to walk over to her. "How are you?" he asked her. She turned to him with teary eyes.

"I am fine," she simply stated. She turned back to the person she was working on. Legolas started walking away when someone caught his eye. Aragorn was walking towards him, looking tired and beat up. His arm was bleeding and he looked bruised up. Legolas walked up to his friend.

"Le abdollen, (You are late)" he said with a straight face, "You look terrible." Aragorn smiled and laughed and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas grabbed the necklace from his pocket and handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at it and smiled.

"Hannon le. (Thank you)" he said quietly. Aragorn walked inside the throne room and Legolas followed behind. He listened as Aragorn told the king of an army of Uruk-hai marching towards Helm's Deep.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked as he paced.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," he said. This statement shocked Legolas, as it did the king. He turned to face them.

"Ten thousand?" he repeated in disbelief. Aragorn nodded.

"It is an army for one single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall," he warned. The king looked to his men, then back to Aragorn.

"Let them come," he said, determined. He walked outside, and Aragorn and Legolas followed. Gimli soon found them and tagged along to listen to the plans for battle. Théoden turned to Gamling. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he ordered. He walked outside the gate with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli following. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," he told them with confidence.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli warned the king. He towered over the dwarf and glared.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," he replied and walked back inside the safety of the walls. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we have seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn tried to explain. Théoden turned to face him.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Théoden whispered. Legolas could tell he was overwhelmed and frustrated.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn plead.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," the king sadly replied.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn assured. Théoden was not happy to hear him say those words.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in on us? Where was Gon- No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone," he said helplessly. He turned and walked away, ordering the women and children to the caves and to prepare for war.

Dûrhilwen looked for a way to escape her prison room. She only had the one door, and one small window that was very high up. She would never be able to reach it. She looked down to the floor and saw the line she carved out. It has not been a full day yet. She already felt hungry, and she had no idea when she will get out. She sighed, and noticed she was still wearing the tight dress. She stood up and went to her bed. She kneeled and looked under her bed where she put her armor. To her surprise, it was gone. She sat on the ground, confused. If Saruman searched through her room, why did he not take the dagger? Did he plan to make her mad and trap her? What would he say to her father? Questions started racing through her head. She hugged her knees and tried to calm herself. She was so over whelmed. The questions soon left her mind and instead came Legolas. Dûrhilwen closed her eyes and tried to picture his face. She smiled as she thought of his blonde hair and blue eyes. Those eyes made her melt; she had to admit to herself. It was as if his eyes were the water that put out the fire in hers. She just wished he knew where she was. She imagined him unlocking the door to save her. She felt something inside of her that was different. She opened her eyes and ran to the mirror on the wall. She smiled as she saw her eyes go to the blue-green color. This elf was changing her, even though he was not there with her. She only hoped he would survive the war.


	14. Chapter 13

**I really don't have anything to say, so let's go on with the story shall we…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the daughter of Sauron **

Legolas chased Aragorn around Helm's Deep as he helped with preparations for battle. "Aragorn, you must rest. You are no use to us half-alive," he said quietly to his friend. Aragorn glanced back at him and continued walking. Legolas sighed in frustration and kept following him. He noticed Èowyn running up to Aragorn.

"Aragorn! I am to be sent with the women into the caves," she told him.

"That is an honorable charge," he said as he looked into her eyes. Legolas stayed behind and helped the women and children go towards the caves, but he still listened to the conversation.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she asked him.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," Èowyn begged. Legolas turned as he heard that. Her eyes were filled with affection towards Aragorn. Aragorn however did not seem to notice.

"It is not in my power to command it," he said and turned to walk away. Legolas also turned when he heard her yell.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you," she looked in his eyes and looked down. "I am sorry," she whispered and ran off. Aragorn watched her leave and then turned for the armory. Legolas looked back and then caught up with Aragorn.

In the armory, Aragorn looked around and shook his head. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," he quietly said.

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli exclaimed sadly.

"Or too few. Look at them; they are frightened, I can see it in their eyes," Legolas looked to Aragorn. The room turned silent as they listened to the conversation. "Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig! (And they should be. Three hundred…against ten thousand!)" He yelled. Legolas had no hope anymore the more he thought of the situation.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. (They have a betterchance defending themselves here than in Edoras.)" Aragorn replied.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen! (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)" Legolas shouted, anger growing inside.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled back. The men looked around uncomfortably, and Aragorn walked off. Legolas realized what he had done and was about to run after him but was stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be," he told the elf quietly. Legolas nodded and sat on the steps outside the armory. He thought of his fight with Aragorn. He thought of the war on their doorstep. But he mostly thought of Dûrhilwen. Was there any chance she was with the Uruk-hai, marching to destroy us? Or was she in Mordor? He could only think of holding her in his arms and breathing in her scent. He shook his head and cleared those thoughts. It was time for war, not time for thinking of her. He looked up and saw Aragorn walk into the armory. He followed and grabbed his sword. When Aragorn finished putting on his armor, Legolas gave him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," he apologized. Aragorn smiled.

"Ú-moe edamed, Legolas. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)" Aragorn said. The two friends smiled at each other. They heard Gimli walk in and saw him struggling with the armor.

"If we had time, I would get this adjusted," he grumbled. The armor fell in a piled around his feet. Legolas and Aragorn smirked at him and he looked up. "It is a little tight across the chest," he explained. They smiled and turned when they heard a horn from the outside.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed. They all ran out and saw and army of elves marching in. They rush down the steps and saw Haldir.

"Mae govannen, Haldir! (Welcome, Haldir!)" Aragorn greeted, and gave him a hug. Legolas smiled as he saw Haldir's surprised face. Legolas walked to Haldir and they embraced. He stepped behind the leader and the elves faced Théoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir said, smiling.

Dûrhilwen looked at the dagger that was on the floor. She could not think of why he left it in the room. She was surprised when she heard the door unlock and open. Saruman entered and she glared at him. He grabbed her wrists and brought her in another room. She opened her mouth to say something , but he slapped her cheek before she could speak. He pushed her to the ground and she gasped and touched her cheek where he slapped her. "Why did you take everything but the dagger?" she asked. He walked over to her, towering over her.

"So that you would be so miserable that you would turn to the dagger to end it. But it seems I have to do more first. Gríma," he called and the dark man entered, "do what you wish to her." Saruman laughed and kicked her in the stomach before he left the two alone. Gríma walked to her and helped her up. She looked around and noticed this was another bedroom, very plain, like hers. She guessed it was Gríma's room, and before she could ask he pulled her lips to his. He started kissing her passionately and she struggled to free herself. He slapped her and pushed her on the bed, and leaned over her and continued to kiss her.

Legolas stood next to Gimli on the wall at Helm's Deep. They watched the large army march closer and closer. Gimli sighed, frustrated. "You could have picked a better spot," he grumbled. Legolas smiled at his comment. Aragorn walked over to his friends and watched the army with them. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night," he said. Lightning lit up the sky and the crack of thunder followed.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas reassured him.

"Let us hope they last the night," Gimli grumbled. The rain started falling and soaked the waiting men and elves. The Uruk-hai stopped in front of the wall and growled. Aragorn walked back and forth shouting commands to the elves.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" He shouted. He looked down to the army as they growled some more. Gimli jumped up, trying to see over the wall.

"What is happening out there?" he asked.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" he asked his friend, smirking. Gimli looked up and laughed. The Uruks started pounding their spears and roared. The elves and men readied their bows. Legolas saw an arrow fly into an Uruk's neck. The others watched one of their own fell, and they went silent.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn commanded. The Uruks roared and charged to the wall.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the and under the arms)" Legolas advised the others.

"Leithio i philinn! (Fire!)" Aragorn shouted. Legolas released the arrow and watched the arrows rain down on the Uruks. Many fell and the elves continued to shower them with arrows as Aragorn commanded them.

"Come on! Send them to me!" Gimli yelled with excitement. The Uruks started shooting arrows back and some elves fell. The Uruk-hai started to put up ladders and climbed on.

"Pendraid! (Ladders!)" Aragorn warned the army. Gimli jumped with excitement.

"Good!" he shouted. The Uruks jumped over the wall and Legolas quickly brought them down with his bow. Gimli looked towards Legolas and yelled, "Legolas, two already!"

"I am on seventeen!" He shouted back, smirking. Gimli stared in shock and Legolas smiled.

"I will have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He shouted and swung his axe into an Uruk's torso in anger. Legolas turned around after killing two more.

"Nineteen!" he yelled back proudly, then turned back to killing more Uruks.

He took out his fighting his knives and started slashing at every beast that came towards him.

"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two," he heard Gimli count aloud. Legolas decided to let him be proud for a while and decided not to shout his number. He stabbed an Uruk in the back. Aragorn started yelling at him and he turned and saw an Uruk holding a torch and running towards the wall.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! (Legolas, stop him! Kill him!)" He shouted. Legolas shot an arrow in the shoulder and then another, but it failed to kill him. The next thing he knew, the wall exploded. Legolas fell on his stomach and groaned. He quickly got up and saw the Uruk-hai running into the city. He grabbed a shield and rode it down the stairs, firing arrows at the Uruks. He jumped off the shield and it embedded itself into a Uruk. He pulled out his knives and stabbed another one. He continued to fight with the other elves as well as Aragorn and Gimli.

After a long period of fighting, Aragorn yelled out to his army. "Am Marad! (To the Keep!)" he commanded. Legolas and another elf grabbed Gimli and dragged him away. He struggled, still wanting to fight.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" he yelled. Legolas lead Gimli to the gate, and then went up to another level to keep shooting arrows at Uruk-hai. He looked down and saw Aragorn and Gimli fighting in front of the gate as Théoden and his men sealed the gate. As they were fighting, the Uruks pulled up more ladders. Legolas saw this and shot an arrow at the chain. It broke and the ladder fell back onto the enemy. He noticed Aragorn and Gimli needed help. He stood on the edge and held a rope.

"Aragorn!" he called and threw the rope down to them. Aragorn grabbed it and held on to Gimli as he pulled the two up. More and more Uruks climbed ladders and then they broke through the door. The men retreated, unable to fight anymore.

Saruman brought Dûrhilwen back to her room and shoved her to the ground. She was beat up, bleeding and bruised, and she was miserable. "Maybe now you will consider the dagger," he laughed and locked her up again. She looked at the ground and started crying uncontrollably. She looked at the dagger, and then looked at the window that was so high up. It was dark out, and she knew it was still the first day being a prisoner. She did not even try to go to her bed, for the things that had happened had scarred her. She did not want to go near it at all, even if this was not the bed where it happened. She looked in the mirror and gasped at the sight of her. Her right eye was black and her cheek bleeding. Her lips were fat and puffy as well. She did not even want to see the bruises on her stomach and back. After Gríma was finished with her, Saruman had Uruk-hai whip her about fifty times. She reached for her back and looked at her hand. It was covered in red blood. Red blood. She had red blood. Not black, like the Orcs and trolls. She smiled and looked up to her reflection. Her eyes were still blue, even after all that torture. She only wished Legolas could see her eyes. She only wished he could save her before she turned to the dagger.

**Whoa, I got carried away! Longest chapter so far! This is coolness! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter! I shall shut my mouth and y'all can read now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just Dûrhilwen**

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Théoden said helplessly. Legolas was helping the men block the door with Aragorn as the king spoke. Aragorn stopped helping and turned to the king.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" he shouted. Legolas grabbed a table and tilted it so the things on it would fall and brought it to the door. There was a loud bang against the door and Aragorn looked at the Théoden and Gamling. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" The men were silent and Aragorn asked again. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling told him. Aragorn nodded and grabbed his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" he commanded. Gamling nodded and ran off.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden said as if in a trance. Legolas paused to see how Aragorn would respond.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn whispered. The king turned and faced him. "Ride out and meet them," he repeated.

"For death and glory?" Théoden asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"For Rohan, for your people," Aragorn said.

"The sun is rising," Gimli noticed. Legolas looked up and smiled at the sun. For some reason, it gave him hope. He looked towards Aragorn and saw the same look in his eyes. Théoden smiled as he thought of Aragorn's suggestion more.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time," he said to Aragorn.

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed and climbed up the stairs to blow the horn.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" Théoden shouted. Legolas ran to get the horses with Aragorn, and once everyone had a horse, they all mounted. Gimli blew the horn and the doors soon broke. The Uruks came pouring in and the men yelled as they charged. They trampled the Uruk-hai as they galloped outside. They ride into the army and Legolas stabs the Uruks that run by him. He heard a whinny of a horse and looked up. There was Gandalf on Shadowfax with the riders from Rohan. They charged down the hill shouting. The Uruk-hai pointed their spears at them, but they pulled back when the sun rose. Gandalf and the riders jumped onto the Uruks and fought with Théoden and his riders. The Uruk-hai soon fled into a nearby forest. The men shouted in victory and kept chasing them.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Èomer, the leader of the riders, warned. The men stopped and watched in awe as the trees groaned and swayed. Legolas heard screeches of the Uruks as the trees moved. They watched the trees slowly creep back to their home and then rode back to see the damage.

Many men were clearing bodies when Legolas found Gimli sitting on an Uruk, smoking a pipe. He held his bow up and inspected it. "Final count: forty-two," he said proudly.

"Forty-two? That is not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three," he replied with a smirk. Legolas frowned. He would not lose to a dwarf. He noticed the Uruk twitch and drew his bow and shot it. Gimli looked at him in surprise.

"Forty-three," Legolas smiled.

"He was already dead!"

"He was twitching," Legolas said. Gimli reached for his axe and shook it.

"He was twitching because he has got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" he shouted as the Uruk shook. Legolas smiled and laughed and left to find Aragorn. Gimli followed him and they found Aragorn with Gandalf, Théoden, and Èomer.

"Come Legolas and Gimli, we are going to Isengard," Aragorn called out to them. They mounted on Arod and the group started up the hill. Gandalf stopped at the top and looked out towards Mordor.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness," he said. Legolas looked out to Mordor, and he could not help thinking of Dûrhilwen.

Dûrhilwen saw the sun rise and carved another line into the floor. Only two days. It seemed so much longer. She was so hungry, so beat up and hurt. She did not want to know what Saruman had planned for her that night. So much had happened the night before, would it happen again? She heard a commotion outside the Orthanc. Something was happening. Was somebody attacking Saruman? She did not know what to do, so she did the only thing she could do. "Help!" she screamed. "Somebody please help me!"

The riders had finally made it to Isengard. Legolas saw two young Hobbits sitting on the wall smoking and drinking. Gimli was outraged. "You young rascals! A merry chase you have led us on, and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" he shouted. Legolas smiled at the Hobbits he had missed dearly.

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin added.

"Salted pork?" Gimli repeated. Legolas could hear the longing for the food in his voice and smiled. Gandalf just shook his head.

"Hobbits," he muttered.

"We are under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said. The Hobbits mounted on the horses and they rode into the water towards Orthanc. Treebeard approached the riders.

"Young master Gandalf, I am glad you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," Treebeard pointed up to the top of the tower. Legolas looked up and saw Saruman lean over the edge.

"Be careful; even in defeat Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

"The let us just have his head and be done with it," Gimli muttered. Legolas agreed with him. He wanted one less enemy to worry about. Gandalf disagreed, however.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said. Saruman decided to finally start speaking.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he asked the king.

"We shall have peace," he said quietly, "We shall have peace…when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace," Théoden yelled.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman exclaimed. "What !" Saruman exclaimed. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!" he asked.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council," Gandalf said. Saruman grinned when he heard this.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," he smiled and held out his Palantír. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. Legolas noticed Gandalf moves Shadowfax closer. "You are all going to die. But you know this, do you not, Gandalf?" He motioned towards Aragorn. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me…what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to him doom?" Gandalf sighed at this. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death," Saruman sneered.

"I have heard enough," Gimli muttered and then whispered to Legolas, "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Legolas agreed that he was done with the wizard and reached for his quiver. Gandalf stopped him though.

"No. Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared," He shouted up to him.

"Save your pity and mercy; I have no use for it!' Saruman yelled and shot a fireball from his staff. Legolas gasped as he saw it hit Gandalf and engulf him. When the flames died, he was relieved to see Gandalf unharmed. Saruman's face was surprised and confused at this.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf stated. Saruman's staff shattered and the Legolas noticed Gríma creep up.

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down," Théoden plead. Gríma bowed to his king and turned to go down, but Saruman spoke up.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires," Saruman taunted. Théoden ignored him and turned back to Gríma.

"Gríma, come down. Be free of him," the king begged.

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman boomed. Gríma shook his head and said no, and Saruman turned to him. "Get down!" He slapped the man and he fell.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know," Gandalf called up to him.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided," he responded, "I will not be held prisoner here." That was when Legolas saw Gríma stab the wizard. He drew his bow quickly and shot him. Gríma fell dead, and Saruman fell down the tower and landed on the spoke of a large wheel. Everyone grimaced at the sight.

"Help me! Please! Can anyone hear me?" He heard. A faint voice was coming from the tower. While the others were talking, Legolas went inside, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Please anybody!" Dûrhilwen yelled. Her voice was hoarse from screaming so much. She fell to her knees and cried. She hurt all over, her stomach was eating itself, and she was absolutely miserable. She saw the dagger and crawled over to it. How tempting it looked. She was starving and scarred, and the deep wounds in her back hurt so bad it was hard to stand. Her dress was in shreds, revealing her whole back as well as a lot of cleavage. She was done. Saruman won. She grabbed the dagger when she heard the door open slowly. She froze and turned slowly, afraid to see Saruman or Gríma. She gasped as she saw Legolas and his blue eyes. His jaw was dropped and he was in shock to see her like this, she was sure. She crawled over and grabbed his tunic. He helped her stand up and she clung to his tunic and cried into his chest. He embraced her and held her close.

"What happened to you?" he asked as her crying slowed to a stop.

"Saruman locked me up, starved me and let his Uruks whip me. And Gríma," she shuddered, "he, he…" she burst into tears again. Legolas realized what she meant and she could see the hate in his eyes.

"Good thing those two are dead, or I would have hunted them down and killed them now," he said. She looked at him in surprise. They were dead. She was safe. "I will never let anyone hurt you again Dûrhilwen," he told her. She smiled and stared into his eyes. They leaned in closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. His breath was warm and it made her shiver.

"Legolas! Come on we are leaving!" Aragorn yelled down the hall. The two quickly leaped farther away and Aragorn walked in. His eyes widened as he saw Dûrhilwen and her condition. "Dûrhilwen! You are alright! It is so nice to see you!" he exclaimed. He walked back out in the hall towards the exit. Dûrhilwen tried to take a step but staggered because of the welts in her back. Legolas picked her up bridal –style and carried her outside. Gimli's face lit up when he saw Dûrhilwen.

"It is good to have you back, lass!" he exclaimed. Most of the men around her were uncomfortable, and she could tell why. She was sure no other lady wore such a revealing dress. Legolas set her on his horse and gave her his cloak. She smiled and thanked him. She was the happiest girl in the world now that she was here with Legolas and the others, but mostly Legolas.


	16. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry everybody! I was planning on updating the night of that last chapter but I was working late and got tired. I had show choir camp and I worked a lot too. I was going to update yesterday cause it was my birthday and I wanted to give you guys a gift of an update but I got home from work and my dad had my laptop all night. So NOW I have it and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings= not mine**

Legolas rode carefully, making sure he did not hurt Dûrhilwen. When he found her he was shocked to see her in such a tight, revealing dress. But not only that, she was bruised and beat up. He just wanted to hold her in her arms and never let go. He wanted to watch her become good and fight against Sauron. He wanted her to be in his life forever.

When they reached Edoras, Legolas hunted down Èowyn and introduced her to Dûrhilwen. Legolas leaned over to Èowyn and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled and helped Dûrhilwen walk to her room. He smiled; excited to see how everything would turn out. He walked around the city, helping the families with wounded members. His thoughts were focused on the elf he just saved. He could not wait to see how everything turned out for tonight's celebration.

"Hold still!" Èowyn scolded. Dûrhilwen sighed and struggled to get out of the bath. She did not enjoy someone else washing her hair, and she gasped as she looked at the water. It was black. Èowyn was washing all the blood out of her hair. She would be able to see her actual hair color. She stopped struggling and sat nervously. What if she looked awful? And what if Legolas did not like her real color? What if she did not like it? She could not help worrying about all these things. "Alright, get out. I will go find you a dress," Èowyn said as she walked out the door. Dûrhilwen sighed with relief and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She sat and waited for Èowyn to return with a dress for her.

It did not take long for Èowyn to find something for her. "Here we go. I hope you like it," she said nervously as she held out the dress. Dûrhilwen smiled and took the dress, and Èowyn left so she could put it on. She slipped the dress on quickly and looked in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of herself. The dress was a light blue, with big, long, open sleeves. The outer layer was a shade darker and had buttons down the front. The bottom of the dress flowed as if in waves. And her hair. She could not believe her hair. It was a bright golden color, and instead of the straight, stringy hair it was smooth and fell down in waves. She could not possibly be looking at Dûrhilwen, the Daughter of Sauron. No, this was a beautiful elf she was looking at. Her gaze could not leave the mirror, for she was in such shock. "Oh, you look beautiful!" Èowyn exclaimed as she walked in. "Just imagine what his reaction will be! He will love it!" Dûrhilwen smiled and sighed.

"Do you really think Legolas will love it?" she asked. Èowyn's eyes lit up at her response.

"I knew it! As soon as I saw you two I knew it! You fancy Prince Legolas!" Èowyn shouted with joy. Dûrhilwen could not stop the blush rushing to her cheeks, but she shook her head.

"No, Legolas is just my rescuer, nothing more," she replied. Èowyn looked at her and shrugged.

"Alright. Well I must get ready quickly. I believe they are about to start! I will not be long," she said as she rushed out the door. Dûrhilwen kept looking at the mirror and started to sway back and forth. She smiled as her dress twirled. She took a few steps and her face lit up. It looked like she was floating. She was very excited for tonight, and she really did hope Legolas would like it.

Legolas looked for Dûrhilwen after the toast to the fallen. All day he had been waiting to see what she looked like, and now he could finally see. He did not know what he was looking for though because he had never seen her real color of hair. He walked around, looking for her, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and he saw a beautiful blonde elf in a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was in perfect waves and he smiled when he saw her eyes were still a beautiful blue-green. He could not stop staring at her beauty until he heard her clear her throat. "You look stunning," he managed to say. She smiled and her eyes lit up. He held out his hand and asked, "Would you care to dance, milady?" She laughed that sweet musical laugh and took his hand. They went out to the dance floor and danced to the happy upbeat music. They kept smiling at each other and slowly they started to close in. That was when a man interrupted and asked Dûrhilwen for a turn. She agreed and they danced. Legolas walked over to Gimli and was handed a mug of ale.

"No pauses, no spills," Èomer instructed.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added. Legolas looked at his mug.

"So it is a drinking game?" he asked. Gimli nodded, excited.

"Aye, last one standing wins," he shouted. He started to chug his drink and quickly reach for another. Legolas took a small sip of his, and the game began. Gimli continued to drink quickly and Legolas soon drank faster as well. "Here, here. It is the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women," Gimli slurred. Legolas looked at his fingers, worried.

"I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it is affecting me," he said quietly.

"What did I say? He cannot hold his liquor!" Gimli shouted. It was then his eyes crossed and he passed out. Legolas smirked.

"Game over," he said. He went off to find Dûrhilwen and he saw her dancing with another man. He walked up and asked her to dance and she quickly agreed. They started dancing as the music went to a slower tune. They started swaying back and forth to the music.

"Thank you. I do not know what I would have done if another man asked me to dance. They were terribly drunk and clumsy," she said as she looked up at him. He smiled and stared at her eyes. He gently took her hand and led her outside. She looked up in awe. "The stars are so beautiful," she whispered.

"They are not the only thing that is beautiful," Legolas said as he glanced to her. She smiled and they got closer. Legolas could feel her breathe they were so close. They leaned closer till their lips touched. Legolas felt energy burst within as his lips touched hers. They separated and they smiled at each other. Legolas turned as he saw Aragorn walk out. He walked over to the two and the three looked towards Mordor. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving," he told them. Dûrhilwen looked nervous when he said this. He then felt the presence of the enemy with them. "He is here!" he shouted.

They ran into the hall and saw Pippin holding the Palantír.

Dûrhilwen stopped as she saw the Palantír. Something was burning inside her and she screamed in agony. She felt the fire come back to her eyes. She looked around, clueless to why she was here. She should be in Mordor gathering her armies. She turned and tried to leave but someone stopped her. She turned around and saw a blonde elf grabbing her wrist. She punched him in the gut and ran off as soon as he let go. She found her weapons and looked for a horse. She found the stables and demanded a horse. When the stable boy refused, she stabbed him in the stomach and took a jet black horse. She mounted and galloped off towards Mordor. She had armies to gather, and a city to attack.

**Oh boy their first kiss! But now thanks to the Palantír, she has become evil again. Major sad face! I hope you all liked the chapter! Now I shall watch Shark Week **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Dûrhilwen is mine and nothing else is**

Dûrhilwen rode towards Mordor as fast as she could, then she realized her hair was blonde for some reason. She stopped outside the Black Gate and hid behind a rock, waiting for Orcs to patrol the borders. When a few Orcs walked by, she moved quickly and killed them all. She dragged the Orcs behind the rock and dipped her hair in their blood. After using all their blood, she was satisfied with her appearance. She looked at the now blood stained dress and smiled. She mounted her horse and rode into Mordor. She galloped to Barad-dûr and entered the tall black building. She ran to her father's room and stopped when she saw a man in black armor with a helmet covering everything but his mouth. She looked closer and was shocked to see his mouth was very large.

"Father, who is this?" she yelled out to him. The man, if that was what he was, walked forward, smiling.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron, your father's servant," he replied with a deep raspy voice. Dûrhilwen looked at him with confusion. What was this servant doing here? Did her father really replace her? Anger started to grow inside of her.

"Did you replace me with this?" she screamed.

"He was helping me and the Witch King form the armies," the familiar ghostly voice of Sauron replied. Dûrhilwen took a step back. She felt betrayed and angry, and she did not know how to respond. The Mouth of Sauron walked closer to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Your daughter is very pretty Master. She will make a lovely wife," he said as he kept closing in. Dûrhilwen's jaw dropped at the statement.

"Father, what does he mean by wife?" she said with teeth clenched.

"When I get my precious Ring back, you and my servant will marry and help rule Middle Earth with me," Sauron replied.

"Marry? You want me to marry him?" she yelled. Dûrhilwen was furious with this. She would rather marry the Witch King than this big-mouthed creep.

"Yes, but first, we must attack Minas Tirith and destroy the world of men," Sauron answered. Right after he spoke the Witch King walked into the room with an Orc with a very deformed face, Gothmog.

"Let us prepare for war," the Witch King said and they gathered around a small black stone table and planned the attack. Dûrhilwen smiled at the plans. With plans like the ones in front of her, Middle Earth would fall quickly.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool…but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf told Théoden. The group was in the Golden Hall, explaining what happened the night before. "We have been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf explained.

"Tell me…why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked.

"I will go," Aragorn offered.

"No!" Gandalf denied.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn said.

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road," Gandalf then lowered his voice so others could not hear, then turned around, "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I will not be going alone." Gandalf then left with Merry and Pippin, and Théoden left soon after. Legolas sat down and his friends sat next to him. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"You did not fail her lad. You did break the evil in her, and I am sure you can do it again," Gimli said. Legolas did not know what he was feeling. He felt as if a part of him has left. He felt lost and hurt. He did not know what to do.

"You have feelings for her," Aragorn stated. Legolas did not respond, but he stood up and walked away. He was in such a strange state. Maybe he did care for Dûrhilwen. Maybe he did have feelings for her. He shook his head. No, she was his kin. He simply wanted her to be good and change her. Legolas sighed and just continued walking around Edoras, lost and confused.

After she watched Gothmog and his armies leave for Osgiliath, Dûrhilwen walked through the crowds of Orcs to a cave at the bottom of Mt. Doom. She walked in and saw the Witch King tending to big dark creatures. They had huge wings, and had tough, leathery skin. They had fingers with long sharp claws, and had webbing between each finger. Thousands of sharp white teeth filled their mouths, and a long, strong tail swayed behind them.

"What are they?" Dûrhilwen said as she stared in awe. The Witch King turned towards her and motioned her to come closer. The beast noticed her and sniffed her as she walked closer. She held out a hand and patted the creature's head.

"I call them Fell Beasts. They are our rides and weapons for this war. You will ride one me and the Wraiths. We will attack Minas Tirith from the sky and destroy their catapults. This one here will be yours," he explained in his ghostly voice. Dûrhilwen smirked and walked to the side of the beast. She mounted it and it roared. She yelled a high pitched screech, and the Witch King joined in. He mounted his creature and they looked towards each other. "To Osgiliath," the Witch King yelled. He flew outside and Dûrhilwen followed close behind. They flew to Osgiliath and found Gothmog in the ruins. The two of them landed next to him and they all looked to the large city of Minas Tirith ahead. Dûrhilwen smiled as she imagined the city burning and the people screaming. Soon, that will come, and she was very excited.

Legolas was taking a walk through Edoras when he noticed Aragorn running into the Golden Hall. He knew it had to be something important, so he followed him inside. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" Aragorn shouted. Everyone in the room froze and stared at him. "Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn looked at the king, waiting for his response. Legolas silently begged that Théoden would agree to help.

"And Rohan will answer," he said with a nod, "Muster the Rohirrim!" As soon as he spoke, everyone in the room ran to prepare to leave. Legolas left to find Gimli, and as soon as he walked outside he saw the dwarf at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well what are ye waiting for?" he yelled. "It is time for battle!" Legolas smiled as he ran down the steps and into the stables. He helped Gimli on Arod and then mounted. They rode outside and followed the other riders. "Horsemen, hmph! I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy," Gimli muttered.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands," Legolas replied sadly. Èomer rode in front of the army and got the men's attention.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" he shouted. And with that, the riders rode off towards Gondor. Legolas could only wish he could find Dûrhilwen before they would find and kill her.

**Sorry for such a late update! I had to focus on summer reading because school starts next week. Those books were terrible, anyway, I'm back! Sorry for this chapter, it was kinda a filler but I hope it was ok. **


	18. Chapter 17

**I am soo so soooooo sorry guys! Ever since school started I have been so busy! I kept trying to find time to write but well my life is full of school and work and choir and youth group and stuff. But I am back for now so let's just start shall we…**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine sadly**

Legolas walked around the tents, checking to see if any men needed help. There were thousands of men setting up the camp for the night. They would go to battle the next night. Legolas was worried. He knew Sauron would have a great army with strong fighters including Dûrhilwen and the Witch King. He hoped that they would be able to be victorious against the Dark Lord.

"Legolas!" Gimli shouted to him. Legolas walked over to the dwarf, Èomer, and some soldiers. One man tried to lead a horse, but it reared and whinnied with fear. Legolas watched with wide eyes.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet," he said as he looked around more. Èomer nodded.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," he said quietly. Gimli glanced over to a dark road that was carved into the mountain.

"That road there, where does that lead?" he asked suspiciously. Legolas glanced over and agreed there was something about that road that was dark. He soon recognized where it led to and the story of it.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain," he explained. Èomer nodded and slowly glanced towards the road. He sighed and turned back to them.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," he said, and with that, he left them. Legolas looked back towards the road and felt a cool shiver down his spine. He turned away and walked back to his tent.

Legolas sat down on his cot and stared at the ground. He thought about how much has happened to him the past months. He agreed to help destroy the One Ring, only for the fellowship to separate. Then he met her, someone so different and mysterious yet beautiful. Legolas closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of her blue eyes and blonde wavy hair. He touched his lips as he thought of their kiss, and then buried his face in his hands when he thought of the Palantír and what it had done to her. He prayed she would not be harmed in the war. That he would find her and she would remember and they would live together forever. He shook his head. Those only happened in little elfing stories. He lost her and he would probably never see her again.

"Come on lad, you have been in here for hours. Come outside and get some air, you need it," Gimli said as he poked his head through the tent. Legolas stood up and walked outside. He was surprised to see it was dark out. He was thinking for a very long time, much longer than he thought. He sat next to Gimli, but was soon distracted by a conversation in one of the tents. He tuned in more, knowing he should not, and he was surprised to hear Aragorn talking to Lord Elrond. He heard Elrond tell Aragorn to take the Dimholt road. Once Legolas heard this, he stood up and went for Arod. Gimli gave him a questioning look, but saw the look in Legolas's eyes. He walked over to a seat and waited for Aragorn.

It was not long when Aragorn was leading Brego towards the road. "Just where do you think you are off to?" Gimli asked him. Aragorn shook his head.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," he responded. Legolas took that as his cue and led Arod up to his friends.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" he said with a smirk. Gimli stood up and smiled.

"Might as well accept it. We are going with you, laddie," he said. Aragorn smiled and gave in, and the three of them rode off.

Dûrhilwen stood on top of Osgiliath with her head high. She was so excited to destroy Minas Tirith and watch it burn. The Witch King flew down to her and nodded, letting her know it was time. She smiled and mounted her fell beast. They flew off and she looked down to see Gothmog leading the Orc army. It did not take long to reach the city. They launched the soldiers' heads that have died in Osgiliath. She smirked as she heard the screams of the people. As she circled the city, she watched the catapults destroy the city and crush people. After a while, she signaled the Nazgûl and they swooped down, grabbing catapults and soldiers. She laughed as she dropped them with a thud. There was no way the men would win. She would kill them all.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli rode along the dark, empty road. Gimli looked around with fear in his eyes. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Islidur cursed them, never to rest, until their pledge.

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door of the Paths of the Dead," Legolas explained. By the time he finished, they had reached the door.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away," Gimli whispered. Legolas looked up to the writing above the door.

"The wat is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut," he read aloud. A gust of wind flew towards them and a haunting noise sang around them. The horses turned and fled, leaving the three alone in front of the door. Aragorn called after the horses, but it did nothing. He turned and looked at the entrance.

"I do not fear death!" he said with determination and walked in with his head high. Legolas quickly went after him and he heard Gimli behind him.

"Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ah, I would never hear the end of it!" He soon walked in after them, and Legolas smiled at his comment.

Dûrhilwen smiled as she watched Minas Tirith burn. She flew to Mordor and landed outside Barad-dûr. She went inside to her father's room and smiled when she heard his voice. "How are we doing, daughter?" he asked her.

"Oh Father, do not worry. It would take a miracle for those men to defeat us. We will soon rule Middle Earth. And no one will get in our way."


End file.
